The Morgan Legacy
by Great Big Sea
Summary: While on vacation the Scooby-gang are thrust into a hauting of a angry ghost looking for his wife who left him or another man.


Tv Show: Scooby-Doo! :P  
  
Title: The Morgan legacy  
  
Author: Faeriebuff  
  
Rating: PG -for right now due to scary moments  
  
Genre: Humor/Horror-when has this show ever been that scary?   
  
Season: The original show, but updated characters -meaning that they live in the 21frst century :D  
  
Notes: This is my second fanfic I used to watch Scooby-doo on tv on Teletoon, they never showed it on YTV (Canada). And I only watched the rerunÕs on Teletoon. One thing that bothered me was whoever played the monster was always someone who you werenÕt introduced to or was in the beginning of the episode. It was very hooky to me though. This is my second attempt please be kind! :P Happy reading! ItÕs cold enough up here in B.C that it could snow- I hope it doesnÕt, but it was sure cold today! ;P Okay I hope the ending isnÕt that creepy and I hope that you can read it.   
  
----------------------  
  
The house loomed like it was game of Jenga, about to fall, the house belonged to Captain Samuel Morgan and his wife Martha. The large spacious mansion was lined with trees a beautiful garden surround the house and itÕs backyard on both sides. The yellow and white mansion was beautiful and the sides of the windows were painted green. The year was 1877.  
  
Morgan was a sea captain who went out at times on his vessel for a very long time. The first year that they were married Martha didnÕt mind being left alone in the house since he promised her that they would only be on the sea for at least six months. Then one time when he came back to his large mansion she was gone, including their two small children. Some rumors went around town that she got up and left with a stranger, the rumor also went that the two people were in love and that the stranger purposed to her and she accepted. The captain didnÕt believe this story and believed that she would come back to him she didnÕt. She moved to another province and moved away. Captain Morgan went back to his love of the sea and sailed farther and farther away, hoping that he would find his wife Martha he never did.  
  
ÒMrs. Robert's I would hope that you would consider your proposal! IÕm sure it was nothing!Ó ÒI know what I saw Mr. Smythe! And it was him I swear!Ó Mrs. Robert's couldnÕt be bothered to say another night and packed her car with the help of Toby and drove off into the direction of a local hotel. ÒThat was another boarder that we lost Mr. Smythe I donÕt know about you but IÕm sure it was that damned ghost!Ó   
  
ÒNow Toby donÕt go there! IÕm sure thereÕs a rational explanation, for this- ÒAre you sure that the water faucet would just go off like that?Ó ÒI know- water faucets in homes like this do that all the time.Ó ÒRight.Ó Mr. Smythe nodded and walked into the B&B and then closed the door, Toby looked at the third floor window and shuddered. He didnÕt care what his employer said about the house- he knew that something malevolent lived there Toby walked back into the house hoping he wouldnÕt see anything.  
  
******  
  
It was around ten oÕclock at night when the rented minion drove down a tree lined alley towards the large mansion B&B. In the daylight the house looked welcoming, but at night it looked unwelcome and cold. The drivers side door opened and the cute Fred jumped out. ÒIÕm waiting for the thunder and lightning, to sound.Ó He said jokingly replied.  
  
ÒAnd IÕm waiting for the nice hotel to pop up.Ó Daphne said with a small smile. ÒWeÕre probably lucky to find a B&B thatÕs still open this late.Ó Velma remarked. ÒWhy donÕt you guys all go and stay and me and Scooby and stay here.Ó Shaggy said with a small smile. ÒOh now your coming in with us!Ó Velma said grinning. ÒNot for a scooby-snack?Ó ShaggyÕs eyeÕs light up, and so did the large dogs. ÒOkay- maybe just for one.Ó Shaggy said eyeing the box. ÒOkay, here you guys go!Ó She threw them towards the front door which hit it gently. ÒOoh! Scooby-snacks!Ó   
  
They ran off looking like a pair of girls grabbing new set of Barbie dolls. ÒOne of these dayÕs their going to get sick of those treats.Ó Fred murmured. ÒAnd that will be the day.Ó Daphne thought.   
  
******  
  
ÒHenry weÕre not going to get anymore people staying if this ghost story keeps up! Then we would have to sell the family house!Ó ÒWeÕre not going to sell the house Emily! We just have to put all of this ghost nonsense to rest.Ó Emily smiled at the comment. ÒWhatÕs so funny?Ó He asked her. ÒWhat you just said, put the ghost business to rest.Ó She said laughing. ÒWell it does sound funny.Ó He sighed and smiled. ÒAnyone home?Ó Velma asked loudly. ÒDid you have to say that?Ó ÒI was wondering Fred! Sheesh!Ó ÒI think we have some renters finally.Ó ÒYour in luck we have two rooms left.Ó Henry called out. ÒTwo rooms? Is it that busy?Ó Daphne asked the owner. ÒNo unfortunately not,Ó ÒAnd because some people have overactive imaginations.Ó He again said. ÒOveractive?Ó  
  
ÒStories have gone for years saying the house is haunted I donÕt doubt that you donÕt believe in such.Ó ÒI do, but hopefully my friends here keep up a open mind.Ó Velma said watching Shaggy put his left hand on the old fashioned door handle. ÒShaggy anything wrong?Ó ÒWho me? Oh nothing!Ó He waved his left hand. ÒIÕll show you to your rooms.Ó The old front stairs creaked and moaned, the doors were numbered to 200. ÒThe house is three floors big, four if you count either the attic or the basement. Some like to stay in the attic room they believe it has a good view of the back gardens.Ó   
  
Henry replied to the group of teens. ÒBut I have never stayed up there my wife has been in this house since she was young.Ó ÒSo this house is in her family?Ó ÒYep, the Morgan family.Ó Henry smiled. ÒIs anyone staying in the attic room?Ó Velma asked. ÒNo, not at the moment- my wife swears thatÕs the hot spot of activity.Ó Henry chuckled. ÒEven though I donÕt believe in ghosts- I would never go up there, it has no key to the room so I just put up a maid sign up!Ó He laughed again and turned around to the staircase.  
  
ÒIÕll see you kids in the morning, breakfast is at nine if you want it.Ó Henry Smythe smiled again and walked down the stairs. ÒHmm, the attic.Ó ÒVelma whatÕs in your head?Ó Shaggy asked, Scooby nodded his head. ÒNothing Shag! I mean I was uh just wondering.Ó ÒYour going up there- even on our vacation are you?Ó Velma remarked. ÒSure? Why not? Okay- sure thereÕs a ghost story but wouldnÕt it be fun to solve it?Ó ÒNo!Ó Shaggy replied. ÒEr no?Ó ÒNo, this is vacation! Not a mystery!Ó Wailed Shaggy. ÒOkay fine we wonÕt solve the story of a ghost okay?Ó Velma sighed and unlocked the door. ÒI thought it would be fun.Ó ÒVelma!Ó ÒShaggy!Ó ÒThere now you gone and done it!Ó Fred remarked. ÒDone what?Ó ÒMaybe it would be fun to solve the case of the ghost! Whooo!Ó ÒFunny, very funny Fred.Ó   
  
Velma had been asleep for almost four hours when the noise began, she heard it when she awoke, it sounded like a scraping, like someone was trying to move a piece of furniture- and trying to be very quiet about doing it. But wasnÕt being very successful, she got up with a quiet sigh put her shoes and sweater on and quietly closed the door, behind her. The noise was still at it, like the person wanted to finish up the scrapping was oddly loud she walked up towards the attic. ÒFunny, She thought. Òit feels like I know were IÕm going.Ó She thought, the attic door opened up towards a set of stairs cautiously walked up. As soon as she reached the last step, the noises stopped. All of the furniture were in place nothing was touched for sure. It was clean and spotless the two queen beds were made up and the tv was well- it was too dusted of dust bunnies.  
  
ÒWeird, then what did I hear?Ó Daphne, turned around in her bed, and found her roommate gone, getting up she opened up the door, and found no Velma. ÒVelma?Ó Daphne asked quietly. She walked up towards the stairs, no Velma. She then decided to walk towards the boys room, and knock, but decided not too, she thought she had better find Velma. She quietly tiptoed downstairs still no Velma, the only thing that was touched was the food dish, that belonged to the SmytheÕs large black Newfie. She shook her head and ran back upstairs.   
  
Velma searched around the attic room, and found nothing of importance, she then walked up to the two attic windows, Henry was right the view was wonderful, she then turned around the bed before which was made for the next guest, now had indentations- as if someone was sleeping in it! Daphne gasped. ÒThe bed! ohmygosh! I thought- it was made! But- The next thing she knew- the bed made a noise- as if someone was turning in it! She gasped again, this time even louder, and ran out of the attic- behind her she heard someone or something close the attic door! She then ran two steps at a time and nearly collided with Daphne. ÒVelma!Ó   
  
ÒDaphne!Ó ÒWhatÕs wrong with you? You look like youÕve seen a ghost!Ó ÒI did!Ó ÒWhat?Ó ÒUpstairs- she said out of breath. Òthe bed- someone is sleeping in it- well- I couldnÕt see the person- er something- but they moved too!Ó ÒVelma! Slowly down girl! Okay what else?Ó ÒThatÕs it! Some thing is here Daphne- and I think itÕs not good.Ó   
  
******  
  
ÒOkay let me try to believe this- you said that you saw someone in the attic room?Ó Shaggy asked her. ÒNo Shaggy I didnÕt see it- er- him- Oh I donÕt know! I didnÕt see them because they were you know invisible!Ó She leaned over whispering. ÒAnd sheÕs not crazy,Ó Daphne told them. ÒOf course sheÕs not!Ó Fred replied. ÒWell maybe not all the time- Daphne kicked him hard in the knee. Òouch!Ó ÒSorry Velma.Ó ÒThatÕs okay, I think we have a ghost problem here.Ó ÒAnd you want to ask the locals donÕt you?Ó Shaggy asked her. ÒYes, infact- we can do that- while you two search the attic.Ó Daphne replied eyeing Fred the whole time. ÒThe attic? As in the creepy old attic with bats?Ó ÒShaggy there are no bats in the attic! ItÕs clean!Ó ÒSo not bats?Ó Velma sighed. ÒNo bats Shaggy.Ó ÒFine, the attic we go.Ó ÒGreat!Ó Daphne said smiling. ÒMaybe thereÕs great shopping in HarbourGrace?Ó She thought smililing to herself.   
  
Fred and Shaggy and the trusty dog Scooby walked up the stairs to the second floor and and towards the attic, meanwhile the girls walked up to the car and drove off. ÒMorgan House?Ó The old man asked them as they nodded. ÒItÕs haunted- the story goes that a man by the name of Captain Samuel Morgan lived in that house with his wife Martha and two little kids one boy and one girl. One day the captain sailed out for two years- or was it a year? I canÕt remember. Anyway, when he got back home, Martha was gone, and so were the two children.Ó ÒGone? Just like that?Ó Daphne asked.   
  
ÒHoney if you were a wife of a seaman wouldnÕt you do that? Oh I felt sorry for the woman, she didnÕt have the warmth of a man for a very long time. Until Frederick came to down.Ó ÒFrederick?Ó Velma asked. ÒHmmm. Story goes that she and he fell in love and they decided to move to Newfoundland, and take the kids with them- the story goes- Mrs. Patrick said wagging her desert fork -Ówas that they had three other children together she and Frederick.Ó   
  
She remarked. Seamus, took up the story- -Ówhen he got back home like we said they had already gone- left- he was depressed- the only woman of his life had gone up and left him for another man! And- Seamus said looking up at the seascape- -Óleft in his vessel and went around to search for her, he never did.Ó ÒAnd the story goes is that he came back to his house- and died a broken heart and today still haunts his house.Ó   
  
Seamus replied. ÒOh, that is sad.Ó ÒBut why would he come back?Ó ÒIn hopes of finding his wife I suppose, but she probably forgot about him and had a much happier life with Frederick, Katey Patrick said looking dreamily. ÒDonÕt you get any ideas woman!Ó Seamus, looking at her. ÒOh quiet you old fool!Ó She said laughing at her husband. ÒDonÕt you pay mind to my husband here! He still thinks that IÕm going to run off with a sexy man with a six pack!Ó ÒWell you could!Ó ÒAn IÕm saying I wonÕt!Ó   
  
The two girls laughing thanked the couple and walked off. ÒNow that was interesting, so we know a little about the history- know we just need to find out more about the ghost- or Captain Morgan.Ó   
  
******  
  
ÒShaggy did you find anything yet?Ó ÒNope, come on Fred this is just crazy how do we know that Velma actually saw something?Ó Fred looked up from the desser that he was inspecting to look at Shaggy, he sighed. ÒThat girl is more smarter then we if we were put together and if she saw something then I believe her.Ó ÒI just hope that we donÕt see any indications on that bed!Ó Shaggy said looking slightly scared. ÒIf we see anything, just run down the stairs okay?Ó Fred said with a slight amused grin.   
  
ÒFine.Ó Shaggy muttered, he began to look around in the desk drawer and whistled out loud, Òhey Fred!Ó ÒWhat?Ó ÒCÕmon over here! I think I found something!Ó Shaggy pulled out a fairly large journal out of the night able. He grinned a diary!Ó ÒWell what are you waiting for?Ó Shaggy opened the book up and something fell to the ground Shaggy didnÕt notice, and Fred picked it up, Òthis is a diary- belongs to a girl too.Ó Shaggy said looking at Fred. ÒDear my precious daughter, Martha, may this book bring you joy.Ó ÒStrange thing to write in your daughterÕs diary.Ó Fred remarked and turned over the old faded black and white picture. ÒCaptain Samuel Morgan and Martha Stone Morgan.Ó Fred murmured.   
  
ÒThe lovely couple of the manor.Ó Shaggy said quietly leafing through the book. ÒTurn to the last page Shaggy.Ó ÒWhy?Ó Fred shrugged. ÒIÕm just curious.Ó ÒOkay,Ó He leafed to the last page, and began to read out loud:   
  
ÔDiary,   
  
I met the most wonderful man today, he was very charming, and very handsome- and a gentleman. He just loved Stuart and Isabel! ItÕs so nice to have a man around again- (the air stirred around quietly) of course I invited him in for some tea- he accepted. I hope to see him again.Õ Ó  
  
ÒIs that the last page?Ó Fred asked. ÒNo hereÕs the last one.Ó Shaggy said turning the page and reading out loud once more:  
  
ÔDiary,  
  
His name is Frederick Thompson,- (the cold air rushed up the two teens spines.) We have been dating for a month now and we have decided to move in together, I know more about him and our love is growing. Frederick told me last night that I shouldnÕt have to wait for Samuel- and a woman shouldnÕt be without a strong man- in her life. And he purposed. (the air again, stirred angrily) I accepted and we decided to moved out to Newfoundland, and then directly to New Brunswick. IÕm very happy Stuart and Isabel, have loved Frederick like a father- a family should have a father and a mother. We are moving, in one week, and then to start our new life together.Õ Ó  
  
ÒWow.Ó Fred breathed. ÒNow thatÕs a wonderful story!Ó Shaggy said wiping a tear from his eye. ÒSo thatÕs what happened.Ó ÒYeah I guess so.Ó ÒYou.Ó The voice said quietly. ÒDid you say something Shag?Ó ÒEr- no, what about you Scoob?Ó The dog shaked his head. ÒWell someone did.Ó ÒYou!Ó The voice was stronger now and mad angry was the word. The two teens stood up the air was moving around angrily, the cold spots were everywhere in the large usually warm attic. ÒWhat the heck is going on?Ó Fred yelled. ÒIÕm not sure but why donÕt we leave Ôkay?Ó Shaggy suggested. ÒGood idea.Ó Fred remarked the trio moved towards the door but it slammed in their faces. ÒYOU!Ó Screamed the disembodied voice.  
  
The fog began to form into a bodily shape, the figure of a angry man, a man who much looked like a sailor the man had a long white beard a pudgy frame lightly tanned skin. But he was angry, and pointed a finger, and Fred. ÒYou!Ó He breathed it wasnÕt out loud, but in their heads. He raised his hand up again and Fred was hurled to the wall beside the night able and was choking.   
  
******  
  
Daphne pulled up the rented minivan into the small parking lot next to the B&B, and parked it. ÒI canÕt wait to tell the boys!Ó Velma said happily. ÒYou look happy about this.Ó Daphne remarked. ÒYes, about the story I mean.Ó ÒRight and now you believe that you can backup your creepy tale?Ó Velma nodded. ÒGood lets go!Ó   
  
Fred was almost turning the color of a prune, the ghost of the long dead sailor had the look of satisfaction, and the chocking became louder. Shaggy and Scooby nodded. ÒLet go of my friend ghost-boy!Ó Shaggy shouted and not thinking, tried to take a chair to the back of the ghost sailor. ÒUh Shaggy- Scooby said shaking his head. ÒOh right! Thanks Scoob!Ó Raising his other hand, blasted Shaggy towards the window below the girls watched in utter horror. ÒOh god!Ó Daphne shouted. They raced up to the house and ran up the stairs to at a time, they reached the door to the attic but it was closed. ÒDamn!Ó Daphne cursed.   
  
ÒThis is not a good time for a door to be closed!Ó Daphne shouted. ÒTime to hurl!Ó Daphne nodded. The two girls heaved their shoulders at the door like linebackers, and then after six or so tries finally got the damn door open they fell to the ground with a big Òoof!Ó The ghost turned around to explained. ÒM-Martha?Ó Daphne looked scared. ÒMe?Ó She said pointing towards herself. The ghost released Fred who fell to the ground. The ghost vanished from the room with a sad sob. ÒFred!Ó The two girls explained.   
  
ÒThat- was blown entirely out of proposition!Ó Fred said between breaths. ÒOh no- IÕm fine girls- couldnÕt be better.Ó Shaggy muttered getting up with the help of his trusty dog Scooby. ÒWhat was that?Ó ÒA ghost and I doubt that he was happy to see you Fred.Ó Velma remarked. ÒBut why go after me then?Ó ÒIÕm not sure, why but we have to find out!Ó She said again looking thoughtful. ÒThatÕs it!Ó ÒWhat?Ó ÒFamily photos!Ó Velma said grinning.   
  
She raced down the stairs the four after her. ÒDo you have any family photoÕs of Captain Morgan?Ó They heard Velma ask. ÒYes, but why?Ó ÒI have a nagging hunch.Ó ÒI think I have one,Ó Emily said walking into the old study she smiled Òahh, here it is!Ó She said handing it down to Velma. ÒThis has every picture of my family. The ones that you are looking for are on page one through ten.Ó ÒThank you.Ó Velma said quietly. ÒYour welcome, IÕll be in the kitchen making the tea.Ó She smiled and then walked back into the kitchen. ÒWhat are you looking for?Ó Shaggy asked.  
  
ÒI know that this must sound easy- but- she opened up the book and smiled and turned the book so that they would see ÒFrederick Thompson and Martha Morgan.Ó ÒMy god- they just look like me and Fred!Ó Daphne gasped. ÒIÕm sorry that does sound easy doesnÕt it? I mean for a mystery.Ó Velma remarked. ÒI would be mad if some guy dated my girl.Ó Fred muttered. Daphne blushed. ÒOkay so now we know why we were attacked but why? I mean does that ghost of the captain think that these two are reincarnations of this old wife and her lover?Ó Shaggy asked scratching his head. ÒNo Shaggy, Velma said shaking her head laughing softly, Òjust lookalikes.Ó ÒSo uh- what do we do now?Ó ÒCreate a trap.Ó She remarked. Shaggy turned white and waved his hands Òoh no! oh no!   
  
Your not using me and Scoob here as bait!Ó ÒOh not you two!Ó Velma giggled. ÒThen who?Ó Shaggy asked looking confused. ÒThose two.Ó She giggled and pointed at Fred and Daphne. ÒOh no! I mean what can we do?Ó ÒWell donÕt you see? You both look very much like Frederick and Martha. And you must convince him to go home- to the other side I mean.Ó ÒWhat?Ó Fred asked her. Velma sighed. ÒIÕve been reading a lot of John Edward okay?Ó Velma said crossing her arms. Daphne giggled. ÒOkay weÕll be the bait. But what are you going to do?Ó ÒMake sure that you two donÕt get into any trouble.Ó ÒAnd me and Scooby here are gonna hide in the minivan!Ó ÒOh no you donÕt! Your going to help me!Ó Velma said slapping the photo album closed and getting up. ÒCome on! We have alot of planning to do.Ó   
  
ÒAre you sure that you want to do this? IÕm sure itÕs dangerous.Ó Emily Morgan asked them at dinner putting down her fork of pasta. ÒOh itÕs not that dangerous,Ó Velma said looking directly at Shaggy and Scooby to make sure that they didnÕt have second thoughts. ÒWell we certainly wish you luck and hopefully we will be gotten rid of this ghost.Ó ÒSo you know believe me Henry?Ó Emily said looking surprised. Henry sighed. ÒEven though I havenÕt experience anything or see anything that experience- Òwas scary?Ó Daphne asked him. He nodded. ÒYou have my permission to stake out the attic- but if it becomes to dangerous- then you have to promise me that you will come directly down.Ó The group nodded and then finished dinner.  
  
Later that night the group walked the stairs to the attic very quietly, Velma motioned to Shaggy and Scooby to follow her to their hiding spot. ÒOkay you two know what to do?Ó ÒYeah wait for a good chocking.Ó Fred muttered. ÒFred! Be reasonable!Ó ÒSorry right.Ó   
  
The group was up there for an hour, nothing had happened yet, and VelmaÕs legs had fallen asleep- and for that matter so did Shaggy and Scooby! She sighed as she saw them, Òthose two! I wish that they would have been awake for more than five minutes! Those two would have awakened up if someone said ÔSooby-snacks!Õ Oh well I guess we should stay for another hour then.Ó ÒThis is ridiculous!Ó Fred muttered, Òwe have been here for an hour! And still nothing!Ó He kicked a fluff bunny away into the corner of the attic. ÒIÕm sure something will happened soon Fred.Ó Velma heard Daphne say. ÒWell something better happen soon!Ó He muttered angrily. Velma looked around they were hidden in the middle of the two beds suddenly she watched as the bed formed indentations on the bed, her eyes went wide as the indications made it look like someone or something was getting out! ÒUh guys!Ó Daphne yelled. ÒGuys!Ó She yelled again. The air began to become thick and foggy, the same figure of the sea captain formed. ÒYou,Ó He said angrily pointing at the couple.   
  
----------------------  
  
ÒYou!Ó Breathed the ghost, Òyour the cause of my wife leaving me! Now your going to pay!Ó The ghost screamed. ÒYou know if you werenÕt away for months at time then she probably wouldnÕt have found Frederick!Ó Fred remarked. ÒFred!Ó Daphne said hitting him. ÒWhat? ItÕs the truth!Ó The ghost screamed. ÒYour going to pay for this Frederick Thompson!Ó ÒNow what do we do? We canÕt just say to him your released!Ó ÒWell what are we going to do Fred?Ó Daphne asked.  
  
ÒNo not right now mom, me and Scoob here want to sleep in a little more! So what if weÕre late for school!Ó Shaggy! Shut the heck up!Ó Velma said whacking, him on the head with a bone. Shaggy turned around on the floor, and Velma winced as the floor boards, creaked under his weight as he turned around. ÒWhoÕs there? WhoÕs behind that bed?Ó The ghost walked towards the bed, Velma grabbed the two guys hands and crawled under the bed it was very stuffy and squashed. The ghost walked through the bed and looked at were three were just now.  
  
ÒWake up Shaggy!Ó ÒNot now mom! ItÕs to early to get up! Wait until eleven will ya?Ó Shaggy said, the ghost walked up looked under the bed, a small smile creased the ghostÕs face. He grinned, and of course Velma screamed and which woke up Shaggy who started to get up but whacked his head on the bed! Scooby yelped raced out of the bed and collided with the sea captain ghost and ran down the stairs. ÒSome help you are!Ó Fred yelled as the disappearing site of Scooby left view. ÒSo your the smart one arenÕt you?Ó The ghost breathed. ÒNo, Daphne is! And you know scaring people and uh- hurting people isnÕt really nice thing to do.Ó ÒNot much experience talking with ghost do you Velma?Ó Fred asked her. She made a face at him. ÒYou know itÕs not nice to wake up a person when heÕs sleeping you know!Ó Shaggy said looking up at the ghost from under the bed. The ghost laughed and then raised the bed off the ground and so did the two teens. ÒIÕm not going anywhere! He pointed at Daphne Òthat woman broke my heart so many years ago! And now she has come back to mock me!Ó The ghost screamed.   
  
ÒCome to mock you!? Who would do such a thing?Ó Daphne said. ÒYou would woman!Ó The ghost thundered. ÒAnd you should pay for leaving me! And taking the children away too! Having them think of him as a father sickens me!Ó With a cold blast of air, and threw the two teens out of the window. ÒGuys!Ó Velma shouted she raced towards the window ÒWait!Ó A voice rang through, the air. ÒWhat are you doing?!Ó ÒSamuel Morgan what are you doing!?Ó A figure of a woman said tapping her foot on the ground below. ÒMartha?!Ó The ghost shouted. ÒOh itÕs me alright!Ó ÒLetÕs talk about what you did when we were alive!Ó ÒEr- I would rather not- ÒOh yes we will! Remember that one summer- Samuel when you were gone for over two weeks?Ó The old dead sea captain didnÕt look to comfortable to and he began to sweat. ÒYou were with that slut of a woman Peggy, Winters!Ó ÒAhh haha! I can explain sweetens!Ó ÒOh can you? Can you explain how you have haunted this place, and have to forgiven me for my wrong doings?Ó She said almost looking sad. ÒForgive you!?Ó He bellowed. ÒYour ruined my life woman! Martha you hurt me when you moved with that Frederick fellow and took the kids!Ó   
  
ÒI had had enough! You were gone for so long! They didnÕt have a father! And I was missing the hands of man!Ó ÒWasnÕt the sex good enough?Ó ÒIt was like riding a sick horse.Ó Martha said. ÒOkay lets go onto another subject- but having three other children with him!Ó The ghost pointed at Fred. ÒNot me! The other Fred!Ó He yelled. ÒYou shouldnÕt have stayed to haunted our old house, think of what you are doing to the SmytheÕs? They need the peace!Ó Martha Morgan pleaded. ÒSheÕs got a point.Ó   
  
Shaggy said besides Velma. ÒIÕm not sure, how can I forgive you for what you done?Ó ÒI have for what you done to me, and what you done with all of those empty nights.Ó She said quietly. ÒAnd what are you going to do?Ó ÒI donÕt know if I should go. What if I see, Frederick?Ó ÒOh that ended years ago! HeÕs dating, some of actress from the fifties- I forget her name.Ó ÒSo we can start over?Ó The old sea dog asked. ÒEr- maybe but right now you have to go! And leave this family in peace! Do you understand?Ó The ghost sighed and then agreed. ÒFine, but if something happens- ÒYou wonÕt have a chance to come back down- youÕll be in deep trouble.Ó The sea captain nodded at his ex-wifeÕs words and then turned to the kids.   
  
ÒIÕm sorry, for what I did, and IÕm sorry that I made you scared, on the bed.Ó ÒOh no thatÕs fine!Ó Velma said still looking shocked that Martha came. The old ghost nodded and vanished. ÒAhhh, time to go- ÒWait!Ó ÒYes?Ó ÒSo uh- was it you or your husband that made those indications on the bed twice? And moved the furniture?Ó The ghost looked confused it was neither of us.Ó ÒWho knows?Ó She smiled and vanished Daphne and Fred landed on the ground softly, and then he helped her back up. ÒI never want to be thrown out a window again!Ó ÒI agree.Ó Daphne paused. ÒI would like to have a little chat with that dog of yours Shaggy.Ó ÒWhat? Scooby? Oh IÕm sure heÕs sorry that he ran away! Seriously!Ó ÒUh-huh right.Ó   
  
The morning was crisp and the air was gently going around, Òit was nice for you to help us.Ó ÒWell you know itÕs easy to uh trap a ghost!Ó Shaggy said. ÒOh really Shag?Ó ÒShut up Fred.Ó Shaggy muttered to him.  
  
ÒI guess your going to get more visitors, now that the ghost is gone.Ó Velma remarked. ÒI hope so, but I think weÕre going to take a vacation.Ó ÒYou are?Ó Daphne smiled. ÒYes, I think we deserve it donÕt you Emily?Ó Henry Smythe said smiling. ÒRight- maybe- Cuba? Or Hawaii? Who knows?Ó Emily Smythe said smiling.   
  
ÒOkay time shove off!Ó ÒOkay Velma no more sea words!Ó Shaggy begged. ÒI had enough with ghosts and sea lingo for one weekend!Ó ÒWhatÕs wrong with me saying that?Ó ÒI just donÕt want to have to see anymore ghosts thatÕs all!Ó ÒScooby-doo!Ó Scooby agreed.   
  
ÒThey were a nice group of kids,Ó ÒYeah werenÕt they?Ó ÒI could do with a cup of tea what about you?Ó Emily asked. ÒYes that would be nice dear.Ó Henry agreed. Arm in arm they crossed the street back to the house and vanished, upstairs in the attic the bed had a clear indication of someone or something sleeping.   
  
Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed it! You can send in a review but please donÕt flame me! ^^;; -Faeriebuff :) 


End file.
